Uncharted: The Golden Amulet
by trunks1138
Summary: After finishing their adventure in El Dorado, Drake and Sully are off again in search of more treasure. Hot on their heels is millionaire Garret Blake, who they'll have to stay one step ahead to beat. Or make it up as they go along. Uncharted owned by Naughty Dog. Like the story/have suggestions? Leave a review! Tell me what you think!


Uncharted: The Gold Amulet

Chapter One: Bodyguards and Bullets

Some things just don't mix. Cereal and soda, steak and whip cream, the list goes on and on. Nathan Drake and parties are also on that list. He wasn't even at this party to dance and have a good time. He was here for one reason and one reason only. The only problem was that the reason he had come to the party wasn't here. Instead what he found were lots of bullets and bodies, which he was actually getting accustomed to. Unfortunately he had dragged the Grey-haired Sully into this party, and now couldn't find him. Maybe it was the loud blaring alarm or maybe it was all the people running from the party in a panic, but Sully was nowhere to be found.

"Sully? Come on we're leaving!" Nate yelled into walkie-talkie.

As he said this bullets flew overhead, and he kicked a table down and hid behind it.

_Bodyguards and bullets. Nothing out of the usual here._

Drake quickly reached into his holster, forgetting that bodyguards had searched him and taken his 9mm Beretta away upon entering. Looking around he pulled a lamp off the table, and quickly unplugged it. More bullets came overhead, and he could hear two bodyguards talking about advancing up on him. It was hard to hear with the screams of the party goers leaving, but he had a pretty good ear. He tossed the small lamp in his hands, counted to three, then threw it while standing up. He saw the lamp collide with a bodyguard's head, and quickly rushed him, flipped the bodyguard (who was surprisingly about a foot shorter then Drake and 30 pounds lighter than himself) over himself, then punched the one next to him into unconsciousness.

_Treasure hunting doesn't work out I could always join the MMA. _

Each bodyguard had a handgun (looked to be a USP variant) and two magazines each. Checking the chamber and seeing that the short bodyguard had just reloaded Drake took that USP, then put the four magazines and the additional USP into his shoulder holster. Pausing for a second, he saw a door at the end of the mansion's hallway burst open, and out came three guards armed with assault rifles.

Drake normally would have engaged these guys head on, but Sully was still somewhere in the mansion, and he needed to be found first. Drake quickly slammed his shoulder into the door on his left, falling into the room, and found Sully with a woman about half his age.

"Just giving her a tour of the mansion eh Sully?" Drake asked.

"Yeah we'll go with that." Sully replied.

Drake quickly slammed the door and pushed a bookcase up against it, which was quickly followed by thuds on the other side of the door.

"We need to get out of here. Blake knows we're here. Didn't you hear the alarm?" Drake said.

"Uh, I was a little busy kiddo."

The door and bookcase both moved back, and Drake fired a couple of rounds into the door, followed by Sully's "girlfriend" screaming.

"Honey you should probably get down." Sully said.

The girl quickly crawled under the bed inside the room, and Drake took the spare USP from his holster and tossed it to Sully. He also took out two magazines and gave them to Sully.

"Make em' count Sully. It's all I got." Drake stated.

Sully nodded, and the two quickly searched around the room for a way out. Hearing pounding on another door in the room, Drake quickly pushed a table against it, but it wasn't doing much good. Sully pointed to the window, which Drake then helped him open it.

"Think you can climb to the next window over old man?" Drake asked.

Sully lightly chuckled, "Ladies first."

Drake climbed over the window and hung onto it, then looked to his left, and saw that the next window was a good bit away, maybe even too far for Sully.

"Sully I think this might be a little out of your league."

"Well don't just sit there! Hurry before these guys get in"

Drake nodded then quickly found a place to put his foot to support himself, and handed Sully an extra magazine from his holster.

"Take care pal. Be back in a sec."

Drake looked to the window to his right, which was even further away, and decided that left was the only away. He hung off the left most side of the window as he could, then leaped.

Falling on your ass is one thing, but missing a window ledge and grabbing onto a loose brick is another thing. Pain instantly shot through Drake, and he grinded his teeth in pain. He had dealt with worse back searching for El Dorado, so he pushed off the brick he was on, and barely caught the window. The brick belong him fell, and, counting how far the drop was, he was surprised to hear it fall quite a few seconds later. Glad he hadn't falling, Drake pulled himself out, took his USP back out of the holster, and examined the room he was in.

It was a rather large bathroom, and Drake knew he had little time to act. Noticing the carpet on the ground, Drake slid into it, kicking the door open, and sending three guards outside the room waiting for Sully over the banister, who then landed on a table a floor or two down. Drake stood up, opened the door for Sully, and then took cover on the opposite side of the table he had been behind minutes ago. Sully ducked down with him, and the two fired a round of handgun fire into the remaining guards.

"Try to not cut it so close next time." Sully chuckled.

Drake stood up, and looked around. More guards were coming up the staircase, laying down suppressing fire as they went, and more were coming down from the upper levels of Blake's mansion. Drake's heart started beating, and he noticed a chandelier which hung just enough to grab onto.

"Sully... I got some bad news." Drake said.

Sully looked at the chandelier which Drake had his eyes on, and shook his head.

"I've broken a rib or two before kid."

Sully climbed up onto the railing of the banister, and leaped, grabbing onto the chandelier and jumped onto the banister on the other side of the main room of the mansion. A staircase was right behind him. Sully opened fire on the guard's approaching Drake.

_Don't fall this time Nate._

Drake leaped off the banister, barely grabbed onto the chandelier, and, when preparing to jump to where Sully had been, was surprised to hear the chandelier shake, and then rotate quickly, causing Drake to land right into the ground of guards coming up the stairs.

_Well at least I had something to break my fall._

Drake ran through the hallway and met up with Sully, and the two ran down the staircase which led to the back of the mansion.

"Where's Kincaid?" Drake asked.

Like clockwork Kincaid Sanders, a buddy of Sully and Drake, came speeding up the pathway, and Drake and Sully hopped in.

"Step on it Kincaid!" Sully yelled.

Seeing the guards run from the staircase into the yard, Kincaid put the car into reverse, turned around, and sped down the path, while gunfire flew from the top of the hill.

"Did you guys get what you needed?" Kincaid asked.

"No Blake's men came in way too fast. Didn't have any time." Drake said.

"I'm not so sure." Sully said, smiling.

Sully pulled out a map rolled up inside his coat pocket, and Drake and Kincaid laughed and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be saying something along the lines of, "Sully you beautiful son of a bitch?" Sully asked Drake.

_Don't push your luck Sullivan._


End file.
